swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wade Warren
Wade Smoke Warren – naukowiec ARS, główna postać fanonu Niezłomni. Historia Przeszłość Wade urodził i wychował się na Queel. Wykazywał wyjątkową wiedzę techniczną oraz był świetnym matematykiem. W wieku 14 lat dołączył do nieznanej akademii. Tam poznał Talię Darton i Mike'a Taylora, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Po jej ukończeniu w wieku 18 lat zaczął pracować dla ARS. Pobyt na Przeklętej Planecie (32 ABY) Przybycie (32 ABY) Wade został z rozkazu Larsa Vergela przyłączony do ekspedycji Portal, wysłanej przez tajemniczy portal na nieznaną planetą. Na miejscu okazało się, że zostali tu uwięzieni. Wade i Talia postanowili pobrać próbki z planety. Komandor Finer kazał Allenowi ich pilnować. Po jakimś czasie powstała burza piaskowa. Nagle ukazała im się tajemnicza sylwetka. Allen kazał mu się zatrzymać. Zaczął się jednak dusić i padł na ziemię. Wade rzucił się na wroga, lecz został odepchnięty mocą. Wtedy mężczyzna w hełmie klona zaczął strzelać do zakapturzonego przeciwnika, który uciekł. Następnie ogłuszył Wade'a i Talię. Sprawdzian Jadena (32 ABY) Wade obudził się ze związanymi rękami i nogami. Obok niego byli pozostali członkowie ekspedycji Portal z wyjątkiem Allena. Mężczyzna w hełmie klona wyjaśnił im, co to za planeta oraz kim jest tajemnicza osoba, która ich zaatakowała. Następnie powiedział, że część z może być "pachołkami" wroga, czyli osobami będącymi pod jego wpływem. Potem uderzył każdego członka ekspedycji w twarz. Na koniec został Mike Taylor. Nie poczuł jednak bólu jak reszta, więc mężczyzna musiał go zastrzelił. Powiedział reszcie, że "pachołkowie" nie czują bólu. Następnie zaprowadził członków ekspedycji do swojej kryjówki. Wyprawa do starożytnego miasta (32 ABY) Po przybyciu do kryjówki mężczyzna ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Okazało się, że to Jaden Tano. Wyjaśnił wszystko dokładniej. Opowiedział jak się tutaj znalazł. Później Wade opowiedział mu o tym jak oni się tu dostali. Komandor Finer zapytał, czy jest jakiś sposób na uwolnienie się. Jaden odparł, że żadnego nie zna, ale w ruinach starożytnego miasta, będącego w zakazanej strefie, są tajemnicze znaki które mogą mieć z tym związek. Komandor Finer podjął decyzję, że trzeba się tam udać. Do miasta zostali wysłani Wade, porucznik Bly i Beck. Jaden zgodził się ich tam zaprowadzić. Szli dziesięć godzin. W końcu udało im się dotrzeć. Przewodnik zaproponował, by udał się do dawnej świętyni. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Beck stanął na czatach przy wejściu. Bly wyglądał przez okno, czy Sith się nie zbliża. Jaden zabrał Wade'a do miejsca, w którym widział starożytne znaki. Wade od razu rozpoznał, że są napisane w języku twi'leki, ponieważ ojciec uczył go, jak się nim posługiwać. Przetłumaczył jeden tekst: "Zdrajca został przeklęty.". Od razu zrozumiał o kogo chodzi. Przetłumaczył drugi tekst: "Tylko światło nocy może otworzyć przejście". Wade nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Zauważył trzeci tekst: "Nadejdzie czas gdy na Korkordię przyjdzie wybraniec Rodu Warrenów. Spotka się z Przeklętym. Stoczy pojedynek i wywabi galaktykę od ciemnej strony.". Był zszokowany. Uznał, ze chodzi o niego. Nagle usłyszeli strzały. To był Beck. Po chwili zapadła cisza. Pozostali natychmiast przy pomocy harpunów w blasterach wyskoczyli przez okno i uciekli. Jednak jedna z kolumn świętyni się zawaliła i zmiażdżyła porucznika Bly'a. Jaden i Wade natychmiast wrócili do kryjówki. Łowy (32 ABY) thumb|Pocałunek Wade'a i TaliiPo tych wydażeniach Wade przekazał pozostałym członkom ekspedycji treść zagadki dotyczącej powrotu do domu. Niestety nikt nie umiał jej rozwiązać. Quentin Lance uznał, że jeżeli nie zabiją Przeklętego, to on ich w końcu odnajdzie. Tom się z nim zgodził. Wiedzieli jednak, że pozostali będą temu przeciwni, więc wyruszyli we dwóch. Tymczasem Wade i Talia przyglądali się księżycowi i przypominali czasy w akademii. Doszło między nimi do pocałunku. Po chwili Talia powiedziała, że to ciekawe, że księżyce świecą światłem odbitym. Wtedy do Wade'a dotarła treść zagadki. Światło nocy to była pełnia księżyca. Nagle spostrzegł w oddali Toma i Quentina. Pobiegł za nimi z nadzieją, że zdąży ich zatrzymać. Niestety, kiedy dobiegał do nich, pojawił się Przeklęty który z łatwością pokonał wrogów. Wade schował się z nadzieją, że go nie znajdzie. Kiedy odszedł, wrócił do kryjówki. Buntownik (32 ABY) Wade zaczął wyliczać, gdzie otworzy się portal w następną pełnię. Tymczasem Slide załamany utratą swego przyjaciela – Toma, zaczął obwiniać komandora Finera o jego śmierć, ponieważ to on wyszkolił Quentina, który namówił Toma na łowy. Kiedy doszło między nim i Finerem do kłótni, wyciągnął broń i powiedział, że z winy Finera już nikt nie zginie. Reszta ekspedycji chciała go powstrzymać, ale on zagroził że ich też zabije. Wtedy Poos strzelił w Slide'a, raniąc go śmiertelnie. Po tym wydarzeniu Wade ukończył wyliczenia i wiedział, gdzie otworzy się portal. Ucieczka (32 ABY) Na następny dzień była pełnia. Problem był w tym, że miejsce otwarcie portalu było głęboko w zakazanej strefie. Mimo to grupa wyruszyła. Po paru godzinach dotarli do celu, kilka minut przed otwarciem portalu. Wtedy pojawił się Przeklęty. Poos rzucił się na wroga, ale został odepchnięty. Kazał pozostałym uciekać. Wyjął blaser i zaczął strzelać, a reszta wróciła do kryjówki. Kiedy wrócili, Wade wziął się do kolejnych obliczeń. Udało mu się dowiedzieć, że następny portal otworzy się na pograniczu zakazanej strefy, ale jego sprzęt się przegrzał, przez co nie mógł już więcej z niego korzystać. Następna pełnia była dla nich ostatnią szansą. Jaden postanowił potrenować Wade'a, aby był gotowy jeśli Przeklęty znowu im przeszkodzi, choć wiedział że to niewiele da. Podczas treningu bardzo dużo rozmawiali. Jaden opowiedział mu o Jokerze i swoich przygodach, a Wade o swoim pobycie w akademii. Jaden doradził mu również co powinien zrobić w sprawie Talii. Kiedy nadszedł czas komandor Finer, Jaden, Wade i Talia ruszyli w stronę portalu. Kiedy dotarli do celu, Przeklęty się ujawnił. Jaden zaczął strzelać, ale został odepchnięty mocą i złamał nogę. Talia pomogła mu wstać i dojść do portalu, podczas gdy Wade i Relis odwracali uwagę wroga. Finer kazał uciekać Wade'owi razem z Talią i Jadenem. Warren był przeciwny temu, ale ostatecznie wykonał wolę komandora. Po przejściu przez portal padli na ziemię z wycieńczenia. Dalsze losy (32 ABY-?) thumb|142px|R8 i jego stwórcaPo tych wydarzeniach Wade doniósł na Larsa Vergela, który został aresztowany. Ożenił się z Talią. Na obramowaniu portalu wyrył przepowiednię, z nadzieją że kiedyś jego potomek dokona tego, co mu się nie udało. Zbudował również droida astromechanicznego na bazie modelów R8, którego nazwał R8-F4. Droid pomagał mu w pracy. Razem z Talią stworzyl firmę, której największym osiągnięciem okazały się elektrowidły. Wiadomo, że miał dziecko. Razem z żoną parokrotnie odwiedzał Jadena Tano i jego rodzinę. Osobowość Wade był wyjątkowo inteligentnym i bystrym człowiekiem. Widział jednak w większości ludzi same wady. Zmieniło się to po pobycie na Przekłetej Planecie. Ciekawostki *Kiedy Wade przedstawia się Jadenowi, ten niedosłyszy i pyta się "Blade?". Jest to nawiązanie do potomka Wade'a, Dartha Blade'a. *Wade od dzieciństwa był fanem Jadena Tano. *Wade uważał, że przepowiednia dotyczy jego. *Był jedynakiem. Kategoria:Smokescreen4 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Niezłomni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Republika Systemowa Kategoria:Fanon o Republice Systemowej Kategoria:Ekspedycja Portal Kategoria:Ród Warrenów